J'onn J'onzz
| notability = | occupation = | race = Martian | base of operations = | known relatives = M'yrnn J'onzz Supergirl: Far from the Tree. Father. | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = | final appearance = | actor = David Ogden Stiers Dorian Harewood Phil Morris Nicholas Guest Kevin Michael Richardson David Harewood }} The Martian Manhunter, whose real name is J'onn J'onzz, is a fictional comic book superhero featured in titles published by DC Comics. He first created by writers Joe Samachsan & Jack Miller and artist Joe Certa and first appeared in the pages of Detective Comics #225 in November, 1955. Broadcast history The character almost made his television debut in 1997 in an unaired TV movie version of the Justice League of America. In this live-action film, he was played by former M*A*S*H* actor David Ogden Stiers. The Martian Manhunter's actual first television appearance was actually five years later when he appeared as part of the main line-up in the WB Network animated series Justice League. The character was voiced by actor Carl Lumbly. This iteration of the character also appeared in two episodes of Static Shock, which takes place in the same shared continuity, colloquially referred to as the DC Animated Universe. The Martian Manhunter appeared on fur episodes of the CW Network television series The Batman, where he was voiced by Dorian Harewood. He appeared in the two-part episode "The Joining", and the two-part episode, "Lost Heroes", both of which aired in 2008. J'onn J'onzz made his official live-action small screen debut in 2010 on the CW Network series Smallville. Played by actor Phil Morris, he appeared in the episodes "Absolute Justice", "Checkmate", and "Salvation". In this series, he was mostly referred to by the humanized spelling of his name, John Jones. Many colorful figures from the greater DC Universe made appearances on the younger viewer cartoon series Batman: The Brave and the Bold, and the Martian Manhunter is no exception. Voiced by actor Nicholas Guest, he first appeared in "Darkseid Descending!" in 2010. He appeared in six episodes of the series in total. It was also around this time that everyone's favorite displaced Martian began popping up on another cartoon series, Young Justice. He appeared on twelve episodes of the show between 2010 and 2013. He was voiced here by Kevin Michael Richardson. Beginning in 2015, a character named Hank Henshaw was included as one of the main cast members on the CBS television series Supergirl. He was played by actor David Harewood and introduced in the pilot episode of the show. With episode 1x07, "Human for a Day", it was revealed that Hank Henshaw was actually the martian refugee J'onn J'onzz, who had assumed the real Henshaw's identity following an incident that took place ten years earlier. Abilities * Martian Physiology: The average Martian possesses the following power set: :* Extrasensory input: Martians possess nine different senses. :* Martian vision: Eyesight which extends the visible spectrum, visual acuity, and allows sight through most objects and barriers. Martian Vision is also similar to Kryptonian heat vision in that it can cause combustible objects to explode. :* Flight: The ability defy gravity and fly through sheer force of will. This ability is psionic in nature, and functions similarly to tactile telekinesis. :* Invulnerability: With the exception of fire, they are invulnerable to nearly all physical attacks. This is due primarily to their shape-shifting talents and the ability to increase the density of their molecular structure. :* Malleable form: Psionic control over their physical form, even down to the molecular level. As a form of shape-shifting, this power enables a Martian to contort their physical structure to adopt human form, elongate limbs, grow to immense size, and so on. They can also change the substance and material from which their body is made of. This allows them to produce weapons and clothing on ant type. They can maintain the selected form for an indeterminate amount of time without undue risk or strain. This ability allows for the following powers: ::*'Intangibility': The ability to decrease their molecular density to become incorporeal and thus able to pass through solid objects, as well as increase it to become tougher and stronger. ::* Invisibility: The ability to bend light waves around their bodies, rendering them invisible to most forms of human detection. Through this byproduct of shape-shifting, they can also alter their body's temperature, allowing them to become invisible to most forms of electronic detection. ::* Size alteration: Martians can expand or contract their mass and volume, in addition to their shape, to make themselves, or just portions of their bodies much larger than they are in their static form. :* Regeneration: The ability to rapidly heal wound, from minor cuts to regrowing lost limbs. This include the regrowth of major body parts such as the head, heart, or similar primary organs. :* Self-sustenance: Negating the need to consume food or drink. This also eliminates the need to produce waste. :* Superhuman speed: Either through flight or natural movement, they can maintain the speed and reflexes far in excess to that of a standard Earth human. :: This also allows: ::* Superhuman agility ::* Superhuman reflexes :* Superhuman endurance: Their endurance is just as formidable as their strength or invulnerability. When not in the presence of fire, they can operate under extreme conditions for an indeterminate period of time without showing signs of fatigue. The exact range of this power is unknown. When in the presence of fire, this endurance diminishes greatly. :* Superhuman strength: While the exact range of magnitude of a Martian strength is unknown, it is generally accepted that their strength levels easily surpass the capacity to lift 100 tons. This ranks them in the same strength level as a Kryptonian under a yellow sun. :* Telepathy: The ability to read the minds of others and project their thoughts to varying degrees. They can also project their mental essences into a gestalt community known as the "Great Mind". Through this, the community can enhance the telepathic strength of other Martians. This power can also enable them to reverse the effects of amnesia or psychological brainwashing. A Martian's expertise with telepathy varies from Martian to Martian. Some Martians, such as J'onn J'onzz, can use their ability with such precision that they can extract repressed memories from a subject regardless of how dormant the memory may lie. ::* Mind control: As an extension of their telepathic powers, they can also use the ability to alter a subject's psychological profile, enabling them to manipulate, and in some cases, outright control their chosen target. This practice is greatly discouraged however, and only rarely used. Notes & Trivia Appearances Smallville Season Nine # Smallville: Checkmate Supergirl Season One # Supergirl: Pilot # Supergirl: Stronger Together # Supergirl: Fight or Flight # Supergirl: Livewire # Supergirl: How Does She Do It? # Supergirl: Red Faced # Supergirl: Human for a Day # Supergirl: Hostile Takeover # Supergirl: Blood Bonds # Supergirl: Childish Things # Supergirl: Strange Visitor from Another Planet # Supergirl: Bizarro # Supergirl: For the Girl Who Has Everything # Supergirl: Truth, Justice and the American Way # Supergirl: Solitude # Supergirl: Falling # Supergirl: Manhunter External links References ---- Category:Characters Category:Superhero fantasy characters Category:The Batman/Characters Category:Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Characters Category:Justice League/Characters Category:Static Shock/Characters Category:Young Justice/Characters Category:David Ogden Stiers/Characters Category:Carl Lumbly/Characters Category:Phil Morris/Characters Category:Nicholas Guest/Characters Category:Kevin Michael Richardson/Characters Category:David Harewood/Characters Category:Martian Manhunter Category:Martians Category:Aliens